Jäger (español)
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: El cazador de monstruos Gilbert "Jäger" Beilschmidt tiene tan sólo un propósito en la vida: cumplir su venganza matando a Braginsky, el líder del Clan de Vampiros del Este que está aterrorizando toda Europa. Su camino a la venganza, sin embargo, dista mucho de ser corto y sencillo...


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y a su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

Reviews/críticas/opiniones son bienvenidas!

* * *

Gilbert recordaba claramente cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó.

Aquellas eran, de alguna forma, las palabras que siempre quería haber dicho cuando estuviera a punto de morir. Su sueño desde niño había sido el ser renombrado, respetado, _recordado_, justo como los héroes de esas historias infantiles que su padre solía leerle hasta que se quedaba dormido. Aquella forma de actuar que tenían le parecía loable: protegiendo a la gente que más le importaba, sacrificando sus vidas por las de otros, gritando bien alto que no tenían miedo ni de la propia muerte. Muriendo al final, sí, pero muriendo de la manera más épica y asombrosa posible. Pensaba que, sin importar el qué, los verdaderos héroes eran orgullosos hasta el mismísimo fin, hasta los mismísimos extremos de sus inevitables consecuencias.

Justo como él mismo era. Y eso, _eso_, sólo podía ser el signo que le decía que debía morir ahí, en ese momento, protegiéndole.

Cogiendo la horca, la apoyó sobre su hombro y metió uno de sus cuchillos de caza en su bolsillo –por si acaso– antes de arrodillarse, poniendo la mano derecha sobre su hombro. Con su otra mano, dejó una navaja en la palma del chico antes de cerrar la mano sobre ella.

—Ludwig —le llamó por su nombre, mirando a sus aterrados ojos azul cielo. Él simplemente asintió, su cuerpo entero temblando y estremeciéndose, pero tratando a la par de no perder la compostura. Después de todo, aquello era lo que desde crío le había enseñado su hermano mayor, que jamás debía flaquear ni dejar al miedo sobreponerse a la razón—. Escúchame. Coge esto y huye de aquí, busca algún lugar en el que puedas esconderte. No hagas ruido y todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

—Pe-pero, hermano, ¿qué pasará contigo? —preguntó con la voz rota. El mayor gruñó y se levantó de sopetón, dándole la espalda como respuesta.

— ¡Para de hacer preguntas y simplemente haz lo que te he dicho! —le ordenó con una dura y autoritaria voz, la que sabía que su hermano no se atrevería a contradecir. Pero entonces recordó que estaba a punto de hacer; así que, tras soltar un largo y profundo suspiro, volvió a mirarle, una vez más, una última vez a esos ojos del color de cielo, y añadió con una pequeña, cálida sonrisa— Tan sólo… Tan sólo hazle un último favor a tu hermano mayor, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo único que te pido. Sálvate tú, Lud.

El pequeño niño simplemente asintió, agarrando bien fuerte la navaja, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí a un lugar a salvo fuera de la casa.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, le cayó como un jarro de agua fría el darse cuenta de que ahora estaba solo, completamente solo. Abandonado ahí para morir, con toda certeza, en mitad del fuego y las ruinas y el caos. ¿Qué vida había sido la suya? ¿Qué había dejado tras de sí como herencia? Más aún, ¿qué debería pensar sobre sí mismo, sobre su propia experiencia en la vida? No había probado la cerveza bávara, no había aprendido a leer, no había encontrado una buena chica con la que casarse… Ni siquiera había tenido sexo, ¡por Dios!

— ¡Cálmate! —se ordenó a sí mismo cuando sintió las ganas de huir por un breve, estúpido momento. Aspiró y espiró un par de veces, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

Su nueva prioridad, dar su propia vida para salvar la de su hermano. Después de todo, su tenía que morir habiendo vivido una vida tan miserable e insignificante, al menos podría forjarse una _asombrosa_ leyenda sobre su muerte.

Se empezó a mover por lo que solía ser el amplio granero, evitando las llamaradas que estaban comiéndose la madera y convirtiendo las balas de heno en cenizas. El aire se había espesado con el resultante humo negro, y estaba empezando a ser un reto el respirar en condiciones. Al principio no le importaba _tanto_, pero cuando empezó a tener un ataque de tos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquello era algo que tomarse en serio. Así que trató de levantar el cuello de su camisa hasta su nariz, pero la tela era demasiado fina para que se notara ningún tipo de diferencia. Tenía primeramente que hacer que todo ese humo saliera de la si no quería joder todo su genial plan de convertirse en la leyenda más célebre de la ciudad con una muerte tan patética. Dejó a su cuerpo descansar por un momento contra la pared, usando su propio brazo como un rudimentario filtro de aire mientras buscaba la puerta. Estúpidamente buscando una _malditamente enorme y gigantesca _ puerta, pero el humo era tan denso y oscuro que no podía apenas ver mucho más allá de su propia nariz.

—Maldita sea —murmuró para sí mismo, tosiendo con fuerza. Estaba quedándose atrapado, ¿verdad?—. Tengo que salir de a-… —pero esa frase murió en el mismo momento en que una colección de fuertes y estridentes aullidos viajaron desde el exterior hasta sus oídos. En un movimiento brusco, giró instintivamente su cabeza hacia el origen de aquel sonido.

Ahí estaban esos jodidos hijos de puta.

Se olvidó de todo lo demás: el humo, el fuego, la casa entera asolada por el fuego… Nada importaba, pensaba para sí, mientras corría a través del enorme granero, rozando los fardos de paja en llamas, evitando las piezas de madera que caían del techo, saltando por encima de las que ya habían caído, sintiendo las abrasadoras cenizas contra su piel.

Nada importaba, pensaba para sí, excepto matar a esos bastardos.

Estaba acercándose, los aullidos haciéndose más fuertes, su corazón latiendo empezando a ser acuciante, martilleando su cerebro. Tan sólo un poco más cerca, tan sólo un poco más…

Pero, de pronto, la puerta estalló en pedazos.

El chillido inhumano se hizo eco por todas partes. Y antes siquiera de que pudiera ver algo, una sombra atravesó la distancia.

Lo tenía justo _encima_ de él.

Cogido por sorpresa, trató de retroceder, pero acabó cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, apenas medo segundo antes de que la criatura le cayera encima. Sus sentidos fueron por suerte suficientemente rápidos y, golpeándola duramente con el asa de la horca, desvió a la criatura, lanzándola contra el suelo bastante lejos antes de que pudiera dañarle.

Joder. Aquello había estado _demasiado_ cerca.

Levantándose lentamente, fijó la mirada en su atacante, preparándose para no mirar a ninguna otra parte hasta que la lucha hubiera acabado. Era casi irónico, la media sonrisa que había empezado a formarse en sus labios, considerando lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Pero sabía que era, una vez más, el instinto animal apoderándose de él.

El pensamiento de que al fin había dado con su presa era razón suficiente para hacerle sonreír de avidez.

La verdad sea dicha, esta era la primera vez que veía uno de verdad. Todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos había sido mayormente gracias a los libros y a aquellas historias que corrían de boca en boca para infundir el miedo en los niños y enseñarles la importancia de obedecer a sus mayores.

Y, había que admitirlo, habría sido casi imposible saber qué era de no haber sido por los chillidos de antes. Ahora mismo, en el suelo, realmente parecía, bueno, _humano_. Como una señorita que llevaba perdida desde hacía demasiado, tal vez. Los enredados y desarreglados mechones de largo pelo rubio platino, o incluso el una vez bonito pero ahora desgarrado y sucio vestido azul oscuro podría engañar los ojos de cualquiera para que pensaran que era una damisela en apuros que necesitaba ayuda. Cuán fatal tal error pudiera haber sido, pues tan pronto como la mano auxiliadora la hubiera alcanzado, ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Lentamente, con torpes y burdos movimientos, ella movió su cuerpo, tratando de levantarse tras un golpe tan duro como aquel, y su cabello se dividió, mostrando su rostro. Podría haber sido una auténtica belleza en el pasado, pensó para sí mismo, pero ahora ni una sola traza de sanidad podía verse en una faz tan aterradora. Enrojecidos ojos demasiado abiertos, enmarcados por abajo por unas bolsas oscuras, clavados en los suyos y a la par incapaces de enfocar algo en particular. Piel que parecía la de un cadáver: delgada, arrugada, agrietada y pálida, perturbadora y enfermizamente pálida. Y la boca, manchada por todas partes con un espeso líquido de tal oscura tonalidad del _rojo_, dejando sólo los puramente blancos dientes y colmillos impolutos.

No, ella ya no era humana, jamás volvería a ser humana. Se había convertido en uno de esos monstruos enviados por el mismísimo Satanás, cuyo único propósito era el de vagar eternamente en busca de la sangre de la gente para poder alimentarse.

Un _vampiro_.

Pobre alma, se dijo a sí mismo mientras la apuntaba con su arma en una posición claramente hostil, la de la persona cuya sangre haya sido el alimento de tal penosa y vil criatura. La mujer vampiro tan solo le miró, respirando lentamente, todavía tratando de levantarse. Al menos eso pensaba que era lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de que saltara hacia donde él estaba.

Esta vez la golpeó en el estómago, mandándola contra una de las paredes con un sonoro crujido. Apenas había aterrizado y él ya estaba corriendo hacia ella, la horca preparada, tratando de evitar perder más de su preciado tiempo, pero ella se recuperó con rapidez y contraatacó con sus largas, afiladas uñas. Una maldición cruzó la habitación cuando uno de esos arañazos alcanzó su brazo izquierdo. El punzante dolor tan solo fue la excusa perfecta para que hacerle atacar aún más salvajemente, usando el mango una vez más para golpearla duramente en la cabeza, suficiente para hacer que cayera una vez más al suelo. Ella siseó y saltó, con la boca completamente abierta, hacia su cuello.

Estaba preparado para defenderse apropiadamente de aquel ataque, lo estaba, pero de pronto escuchó claramente el sonido que no esperaba oír, el último que quería oír.

Los gritos de Ludwig.

Todo se resquebrajó y rompió. Su cuidadosamente mantenida concentración, su engreída actitud en la batalla, su único deseo de matarla, todo. Fue fácil para la vampiresa el tomar ventaja de aquel momento de debilidad y hacerle caer duramente contra el suelo, así como también le fue fácil el llegar a su piel con tan afilados dientes.

Y aquel podría haber sido el fin, _su_ _fin_, de no ser porque él era Gilbert Beilschmidt y tenía algo más importante que hacer en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Porque en el mismo momento en que los puntiagudos colmillos le atravesaron la piel y las gotas de sangre descendieron por su antebrazo, su otra mano voló desde su bolsillo a su garganta, clavando el cuchillo desde detrás. Sintió una inusualmente fría, espesa sangre borboteando en su mano conforme empujaba aún más adentro y hacía la fatal herida aún más grande. La vampiresa cayó como un pesado fardo en cuanto el cuchillo fue violentamente extraído, empapado en rojo, de su cuello, incapaz tan siquiera de soltar su último alarido de dolor.

Tan sólo tuvo un breve instante para respirar hondo antes de salir corriendo desesperadamente en busca de su hermano pequeño, olvidando completamente la horca que había caído al suelo, su única arma ahora el cuchillo que tenía fuertemente asido en su mano derecha. Era la propia desesperación la que nublaba todos sus sentidos, porque no era capaz de discernir de dónde provenían los gritos de su hermano. Prácticamente a ciegas, abrió todas las puertas, llamándole con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y encontrando sólo las brillantes llamas que todo lo consumían. Los chillidos de Ludwig se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme llamaba a la desesperaba a su salvador una y otra y otra vez, y todo lo que había en la cabeza de Gilbert era la ansiosa súplica de ser capaz de encontrarle cuanto antes sano y salvo.

La último que esperaba ver, en el momento en que echó abajo la puerta de una patada, era la visión del aterrado rostro de su hermano girando para poder mirarle con ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas una vez más, ni tampoco su mano, su pequeña mano tratando de alcanzarle pero rápidamente desplomándose.

Sin vida.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, probablemente su propio cuerpo incapaz de soportar todo lo que había pasado tan de golpe, y observó con mirada perdida al monstruo chupar la sangre que le quedaba a su pobre hermano menor.

Se rindió completamente, sabiendo que era el fin. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar: no tenía casa, no tenía familia, no tenía hermano, no tenía historia, no tenía absolutamente _nada_. Podría al menos haber tenido la oportunidad de haberle dado a su querido hermano la oportunidad de seguir vivo, de tener la vida que se merecía aun a coste de la suya propia. Pero no lo hizo, no _pudo_ hacerlo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo que los libros evitaban a toda costa: las historias de aquellos que habían fracasado y muerto tratando de convertirse en leyenda. Las historias incompletas que servirían de ladrillo en la pared de la leyenda de algún otro. Las historias de la gente que no llegó a ninguna parte, que ni hizo nada especial digno de renombre, cuyos nombres jamás volverán a ser dichos una vez hubieran muerto.

Se dio cuenta de que no sólo había perdido su oportunidad de convertirse en una leyenda, sino de que tampoco volvería siquiera a ser recordado por alguien nunca jamás. No era _nadie_.

Su visión se nubló y tembló conforme el vampiro de cabello rubio y gran nariz espiró, su boca goteando sangre por las comisuras. Le devolvió la mirada con esos penetrantes ojos violetas mientras se erguía poco a poco, cuan alto era, haciendo caer el cadáver de su hermano al suelo como si tan sólo fuera un fardo, y empezó a recorrer a paso lento la distancia que quedaba entre él y su siguiente e indefensa presa.

La muerte de Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba escri-

— ¡BRAGINSKY!

Una voz atravesó la habitación junto con el sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos. Una persona cubierta de ropa de cabeza a pies había irrumpido en la habitación a través de la ventana, aterrizando impecablemente entre una lluvia de iridiscentes esquirlas de cristal. En un limpio movimiento, su mano voló ágilmente al estrecho abrigo para coger una gran, impresionante y aparentemente muy peligrosa pistola, y no se molestó siquiera en decir una palabra antes de empezar a descargarla en dirección al vampiro.

Era, a pesar de su aspecto, más rápido que las propias balas que cortaban el aire y avanzaban sin tregua en su dirección, y tan sólo necesitó un par de casi elegantes movimientos para esquivar los disparos. Conforme se acercaba a su agresor este retrocedía, pero aquella enorme cosa estaba con tan solo un par de zancadas prácticamente encima suya, preparada para atacar. La última bala de la ráfaga fue la única que llegó a su objetivo, atravesando limpiamente su hombro. Pareció un golpe de suerte, pero ni tan siquiera pareció sentirlo el monstruo. Ni tiempo tuvo aquella misteriosa persona para hacer un mísero movimiento antes de que le golpeara con su gran mano -que casi más era una zarpa de oso-, tan fuerte que le hizo atravesar por el aire toda la habitación hasta sacar impactando contra un armario de madera, rompiéndolo por la mitad.

—Patético… —habló (¡esa cosa _habló_!) con una demasiado suave y relajante voz de marcado acento eslavo mientras se sujetó el hombro en el que había sido disparado, moviéndose lentamente hacia el misterioso tipo que ahora trataba con torpes movimientos levantarse entre quejidos—. Tan, tan patético… Por favor, dime que esto ha sido de broma, por tu bien.

Aquel ser había apartado por fin la vista de él. Estaba… ¿estaba a salvo ahora? Bueno, claramente aún no. Pero había una oportunidad, ¿verdad? Tal vez sería lo suficientemente rápido como para correr, coger el cuerpo de su hermano y escapar de ahí mientras… No, no lo sería. Y dejar la vida del tipo que le había salvado la vida a su suerte era injusto. Sí, vale, querría ayudarle, de algún modo, ¿pero cómo? No es como si…

Entonces sus ojos la atisbaron. Ahí estaba. El golpe que había recibido antes fue tan fuerte que le hizo soltar la pistola, que había caído en el suelo. En un súbito movimiento, saltó para cogerla y apuntar a la espalda de la criatura. Sólo Dios y él mismo sabían que era la primera vez en toda su vida que usaba un arma de fuego, pero, ya fuera fruto de la desesperación o de la pura suerte, su único y último disparo alcanzó su objetivo. La pequeña bala que parecía hecha de cristal atravesó silbando la distancia y se hincó en la espalda del vampiro, la propia fuerza del impacto haciéndola estallar en pedazos, soltando lo que parecía un líquido de su interior.

El olor característico de la carne quemada le llegó tan pronto como los salvajes, inhumanos aullidos de puro dolor que el vampiro profirió. Giró su cabeza con un movimiento abrupto para mirarle con una mirada de furia asesina.

—Quién… ¿Quién se atreve a…? —musitó, en voz de creciente ira.

—Gilbert… Gilbert Beilschmidt —empezó a erguirse poco a poco hasta quedar de pie, sin dejar un instante de apuntarle con la ahora descargada pistola con altivez—.Y será mejor que recuerdes ese nombre, _monstruo inmundo_, porque tuviste el valor de matar a mi hermano y no pienso parar hasta vengar su muerte. ¡Así que no pienso descansar en paz hasta que hayas pagado por esto, no pienso parar que estés completamente muerto porque _yo_, _yo_ y sólo _yo_ seré la que persona que te mate!

Un momento de silencio, de estúpido silencioso silencio, conforme una pequeña sonrisilla empezaba a formarse en esos labios aún sucios con la roja, fresca sangre y sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecía ser deleite. Pero apenas duró tal imagen un instante, pues súbitamente una niebla de espeso humo gris cubrió de golpe la totalidad de la habitación, y él se quedó ahí, atónito, incapaz de ver lo más mínimo. Se encontraba mirando a los lados, desesperado y confuso, cuando una mano le agarró fuerte del brazo.

— ¡Corre!

— ¿Qué…? —Gilbert balbuceó, completamente desconcertado. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, sintió cómo tiraban de él atravesando de la habitación a través del denso humo y justo por la ventana.

Sintió perfectamente cómo caía en picado a su segura muerte, pero en el preciso instante en que iba a morir aplastado contra el _jodido suelo_, pudo ver cómo aquella persona disparó un arpón atado a una cuerda que se clavó violentamente en la fachada del edificio de enfrente.

Igualmente acabaron chocando dura y dolorosamente contra el asfalto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando después de tanto tiempo de recuperar la respiración.

—_Gott_… —musitó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos por un momento antes de volverse hacia su "salvador"—. ¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer, tú? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos podrías haber matado!

— ¡Nos he _salvado_, gilipollas! —él se levantó del suelo con movimientos que evidenciaban su dolor y entonces, con un airado movimiento de su coleta de ondulado pelo rubio oscuro, giró su enfadado rostro hacia donde él estaba.

Espera, ¿_qué_?

— ¿Eres una _chica_?

— ¿Huh? ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Eres ciego o qué? —_ella_ bufó, mirándole con su par de ojos puramente verdes instilando irritación.

— ¡Bueno, _lo siento_ por confundirte con un hombre cuando ibas totalmente cubierta de ropa, _señorita_! —contestó, levantándose también. Ella siseó algo a través de sus fuertemente apretados dientes que sonaba como un insulto en un idioma _realmente raro_ antes de llevarse los dedos a la boca y silbar. En apenas un momento un gran caballo marrón apareció desde detrás de unos edificios, golpeando contra el pavimento en ágil galope.

—Vamos, capullo, hay que irse de aquí —dijo cogiendo las riendas del caballo y subiéndose a su grupa con estilo.

El griterío atemorizado de la gente ya no recorría las calles, bien fuera porque habían conseguido salir de aquel pueblo incendiado o bien porque ya no quedaba nadie más vivo, pero en su cabeza seguía resonando mientras echaba un vistazo al pueblo. Su casa, aquella que tanto le había conseguido mantener en pie a pesar de caerse a pedazos por todas partes, ya apenas era visible entre el mar de llamas. Tampoco podía ver la casa del carnicero, ni el taller del herrero, ni tan siquiera el imponente edificio del banco se había librado. Fue recorriendo con la mirada a su alrededor, hasta volver, con el corazón aún encogido, a acabar mirando aquella casa ardiente. Las llamas se comían lo que quedaba de ella, y las piezas de madera caían violentamente del techo, impactando como un trueno contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Los recuerdos de su vida en el pueblo aparecieron como un destello, que empezó a perder brillo y convertirse en una vorágine cuando rememoró el momento en que la señal de alarma recorrió el pueblo y el olor a humo se apoderó del aire y el pueblo se tiñó de rojo y naranja y el calor se hacía insoportable y huyó con su hermano para poder salvarle… Un apretado nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole casi el poder respirar, haciéndole costosa la dura tarea de contener las lágrimas cuando las imágenes y la voz de su ahora muerto hermano le nublaron por completo la mente.

—Sólo… Sólo los vivos pueden vengar a los muertos —simplemente dijo, con un casi imperceptible tono de dulzura en su voz.

Él asintió lentamente, y entonces se dio la vuelta y usó la manda que le ofreció para subir en el caballo detrás de ella. Chascó las riendas y gritó algo al caballo, una vez más en ese ininteligible idioma suyo, y el animal empezó a correr, tan rápido como le era posible, de aquel lugar de pesadilla que Gilbert solía llamar hogar.


End file.
